No Matter What
by Eggbert
Summary: Percy has to choose between what everyone expects of him and following his heart. m/m slash (non-graphic) and a fair bit of fluffiness.


  
  
  
NO MATTER WHAT by Eggbert  
  
  
  
Summary :- Percy has to choose between what he thinks people expect of him and following his heart.  
  
Rating :- R for some non-graphic m/m slash and quite a bit of fluffiness.  
  
This is dedicated to Cairnsy for imprinting them on my brain in the first place, a tip of the chapeau to her for the linen closet. This one's for you, love.  
  
  
  
  
They were running through the Hogwarts grounds with only one destination in mind.  
  
Behind Greenhouse Three, Percy grabbed Penelope and embraced her fiercely.  
  
" Ha! Gryffindor won! I claim my forfeit. "  
  
She laughed up into his soft brown eyes.  
  
" You've already had your ten Galleons because Ravenclaw lost, " she said. Then she gave him a very knowing look that made him flush desperately.  
  
" What other forfeit had you in mind? Something like this perhaps? "  
  
Percy couldn't reply as her lips were on his, kissing him deeply.  
  
She nestled in his arms and Percy swallowed a gasp of surprise as she took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, pressing even closer.  
  
" You're driving me crazy. " she whispered.  
  
He felt only despair. It was happening again. Where he should have been ripping her clothes off, desperate to claim her body like any normal eighteen year old, he felt faintly ill.  
  
Carefully he removed her inquisitive hand from the front of his robes and placed it on his shoulder.  
  
" No, Penny. " he said gently. " I respect you too much to do this right here and now. "  
  
She looked downcast but could see his point. It wasn't exactly romantic behind the greenhouse but even so...  
  
" Don't you want me? " she asked plaintively.  
  
" Yes of course I do, " he replied impatiently " but there's no hurry is there?"  
  
She sighed. She'd never been able to figure out the clever, handsome boy that she'd dated since their fifth year. Roger Davis would have thrown her down and her skirts would have been round her ears in a heartbeat and never mind the damp grass. A tremor passed through her as she thought of Roger who always looked at her with undisguised lust.  
  
Percy, watching her, was immmediately concerned.  
  
" You're shivering. Come on, I'd hate for you to catch cold. "  
  
Yes, she thought bitterly, that was typical of Percy. Always courteous, always considerate and completely hidebound by convention. She was beginning to think that the only way she would ever get him into bed would be on their wedding night with the light off. And she'd bet he'd still wear pyjamas....  
  
  
" What are you smiling at? " he asked.   
  
" Oh, nothing. Just a thought, " grinned Penelope, taking his hand and walking slowly back with him to the castle.  
  
Percy was deeply unsettled by the time he reached the sanctuary of Gryffindor tower. What the hell was wrong with him? Surely he wasn't so obsessed by doing the right thing and being a shining example that his beautiful girlfriend couldn't even arouse him?  
  
The party was still in full swing but he was too deep in thought to appreciate it, burying himself in a corner and feeling like a skeleton at a wedding.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into the concerned face of Oliver Wood. Oliver was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and a seventh-year like Percy. They had always had a cordial relationship ever since they had been Sorted into the same house. It was hard to imagine two people less alike but Oliver was the nearest thing to a friend Percy had.  
  
" What's up, Perce? " asked Oliver, frowning at the other boy's lack of party spirit. " Somebody die? "  
  
" Woman trouble, " replied Percy without thinking.  
  
" Penelope dumped you, has she? " asked Oliver curiously.  
  
" No, of course not, " snapped Percy as Oliver sat down beside him.  
  
" So what then? " asked Oliver.  
  
" It's complicated," said Percy, blushing. Oliver was intrigued.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it ? "   
  
" What do you know about women? You've never even had a girlfriend! " Though it wasn't through their lack of trying, thought Percy. Oliver tended to go very red and shuffle away if any girls looked like getting too close.  
  
" True. " replied Oliver amiably. " But that doesn't mean I don't know anything about love. I've been in love before. "  
  
Percy was instantly distracted from his own misery.  
  
" Hey! " exclaimed Oliver. " There is more to life than Quidditch, you know.   
  
Percy grinned at him. What was it about Oliver that always made him feel better, like he didn't have to pretend?  
  
" She wants me to..." Percy couldn't finish. He covered his face with one hand.  
  
" Marry her? " enquired Oliver.  
  
" Probably. " groaned Percy " But first she wants to sleep with me. "  
  
Oliver bit back a sharp retort. Sometimes Penelope could be an ass. He also tried not to smile at the faintly horrified expression on Percy's face.  
He squeezed the other boy's shoulder companionably.  
  
" Come and join in, Perce. Forget her for a bit, okay? "  
  
" Okay. " said Percy with a weak grin.  
  
  
  
  
For the next few weeks everyone was very tense. Sirius Black, the mass-murdering wizard who had escaped from Azkaban prison with the sole intention of murdering Harry Potter, had succeeded in breaking into Hogwarts for the second time.  
  
Security was very tight; curfews very strict and Percy saw Penelope only occasionally. So why did he feel so relieved?  
  
He didn't see much of Oliver either, or the rest of the Quidditch team. That year was their best ever chance of winning the Quidditch Cup and Oliver's last and he was driving them hard.  
  
He collapsed into a chair beside Percy after a particularly gruelling training session, filthy, soaking with sweat and with every muscle in his burly frame aching.  
  
" We're going to do it this year, Perce! " he exclaimed, a manic look in his eye.  
  
Percy grinned at his mad enthusiasm, breathing in the heady mix of mud, Quaffle leather and raw masculinity oozing from Oliver's pores. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on his Transfiguration homework. He kept stealing glances at Oliver, who now had his eyes closed, as if he'd never seen him before. Had he ever seen him before? Oliver was a mess from the tip of his windblown brown hair to the mud-encrusted hem of his scarlet Quidditch robes, but Percy found himself intrigued by the beauty of Oliver's body and his hands which were surprisingly fine for a boy of his size but Percy knew they were immensely strong, as did anyone who had ever seen Oliver in action on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Oliver smiled secretly to himself, well aware of Percy's scrutiny. He knew why Percy was so confused, had known for ages, and found it very stimulating to be the subject of such shy observation. Percy, Oliver knew, had only got himself a girlfriend because it was the proper thing to do. And Percy believed in doing things properly, bless him.  
  
Oliver had fallen hard for him when he was sixteen without a hope of his love ever being returned. And yet...and yet...  
  
" Well, better get cleaned up " he yawned " just hope Fred and George haven't nicked all the hot water." He continued, getting to his feet.  
  
Percy smiled weakly, his head suddenly full of a vision of Oliver naked in the shower, warm water rippling over his naked skin...  
  
As Oliver left, Percy felt a blush rising in his cheeks as the picture refused to fade and - Oh God! - that wasn't all that was rising.... Slamming his books shut he hared up to his dormitory which was thankfully empty.  
  
He threw himself onto the bed pulling the red velvet hangings shut. His hands went under his robes and he freed his aching erection from the confines of his underwear. He brought himself to a frantic climax which left him sweaty and shaking and ashamed. Ashamed of the little fantasy that had run through his head just before he had come. Another's hands, another's lips..  
  
" Oliver is your friend, " he told himself sternly as he walked back to the common-room. " He'd be horrified if he knew. You're with Penelope now. Save your passion for her."  
  
  
  
  
Gryffindor won. The Quidditch Cup was theirs for the first time in eight years.  
  
It was absolute chaos in the common room that night. Harry was everyone's darling and Oliver basked in the reflected glory, his mood euphoric. Fred and George had managed to procure some booze and those who wanted it took full advantage. Percy had drunk just enough to relax and drop his pompous Head Boy persona.  
  
He was unable to take his eyes off Oliver as the other boy worked the room, accepting the plaudits from his fellow Gryffindors and Percy was secretly delighted when Oliver dropped into the chair next to him, accepting a large glass of something alcoholic from Fred.  
  
" What a rush! " Oliver exclaimed. " That was the best ever! "  
  
" Yes. Excellent match, Oliver. Well done. " replied Percy  
  
" All thanks to Harry, really. What a star he is. " replied Oliver, draining his glass and holding it out for a refill.  
  
They continued talking in a similar vein as the common room slowly emptied of students finally, much later leaving the two of them alone.  
  
" How are things with Penelope? " asked Oliver.  
  
" Oh, fine. " Percy replied. His breezy tone belied the fact that his fingers were twisting a fold of his robes tightly.  
  
" Really? " said Oliver, his eyebrows raised.  
  
" No, not really, " sighed Percy. " I...well I'm just a bit...oh, I don't know. And she's not that patient, tell you the truth. "  
  
Tentatively Oliver slid an arm round Percy's shoulders, feeling the desperate tension in the other boy's frame.  
  
" You deserve better, Percy, Someone to love you for what you are, not what they want you to be. "  
  
Percy turned his head and looked steadily into Oliver's warm hazel eyes. Such eyes, he thought to himself.  
  
" And what would you know about it? " he asked archly. Oliver sighed.  
  
" Everything. "  
  
He took Percy's face in his hands and, pulling him forward, kissed him gently on the lips. Percy closed his eyes feeling as though Oliver's kiss had lit a fire in some recess in his soul. He didn't resist, returning the kiss with a passion he had never allowed himself to feel before, slipping his arms round Oliver's waist, and pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
  
Their lips broke apart and Oliver smiled.  
  
" I've been dying to do that for such a long time, " he confessed, stroking Percy's freckled cheek. Percy submitted willingly to the caress.  
  
" But...but you never said..." stuttered Percy.  
  
Oliver's hazel eyes sparkled.  
  
" I've always had a soft spot for you, Perce. " Percy blushed, delighted.  
  
" Yeah," continued Oliver " and now, well, it's turned into something else. Look, this might be a bit much for you to take in. Just say the word and I'll go to bed and we can pretend that this never happened."  
  
"No! " exclaimed Percy. " I don't want you to go. "  
  
He felt only fierce joy as Oliver drew him into his arms and kissed him again, Percy returning the kiss with equal fervour. The gentle probing of Oliver's tongue in his mouth sent a jolt of arousal through him and he moaned softly. Not even Penny's mos erotic efforts had excited him like this. His hands moved to the buttons of Oliver's robes, desperate to touch him.  
  
" Are you sure about this? " said Oliver anxiously as Percy slid the robe off his shoulder, covering Oliver's warm skin with feverish kisses. Percy looked up, his peat-brown eyes fogged with desire.  
  
" There's nothing more that I want than you. Right here, right now. " He replied firmly.  
  
Soon they were naked in each other's arms, their bodies burnished by the light of the dying fire. Tender kisses, soft caresses and the gentlest of loving and Percy felt fulfilled as though he had been reborn the very second Oliver's lips had touched his. They lay together, sated, and surrounded by the detritus of the victory party. Percy pillowed his head on Oliver's broad chest, shades of orgasm slowly retreating leaving only contentment.  
  
" I didn't know it could be like that. It was incredible." Said Percy softly.  
  
" It was," agreed Oliver, dropping a kiss on the top of Percy's head as Percy's arms tightened round him.  
  
" You were everything I ever dreamed of, Percy. For all I could stay here all night, we'd better move. The last thing we need is for the Head Boy and the Quidditch Captain to be caught in a compromising position. "  
  
Laughing softly Percy pulled on his robes as Oliver dressed and, hand in hand, they returned to their dormitory. The rest of the seventh-years were flat out, stupor having replaced their euphoria.  
  
Pulling on his pyjamas Percy gazed out of the window at the star-strewn sky. He was tired and his body ached pleasurably from making love with Oliver but he didn't want to go to sleep. Not yet. Oliver came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.  
  
" It's a beautiful night." Percy whispered, relaxing into his lover's embrace. Oliver kissed his neck, evoking a sigh of pleasure.  
  
" It is. But I don't think the stars could shine any brighter than your eyes tonight, my love. " said Oliver quietly.  
  
  
  
  
Percy woke the next morning feeling as though all his joints had been loosened by a quarter-turn coupled with a sense of fuzzy well being. He dressed quickly and peered into the mirror. It all came flooding back as he spotted a brace of lovebites on his neck and he blushed so deeply it clashed horribly with his hair. Oliver. He had spent last night making love with Oliver. He couldn't meet the eyes of his reflection as he remembered how very sweet it had been but deep down inside, under the stringent layers of self-control he had imposed on himself was a desperate longing to do it again.  
  
  
  
  
During Charms Oliver passed him a note which he unfolded eagerly.  
- Meet me tonight outside the library. 8 o'clock.-  
  
Percy could hardly wait, was thoroughly inattentive during the rest of his lessons and didn't notice what he was eating for dinner, longing for the hands of his watch to move faster.   
  
At the appointed time he raced towards the library where a familiar tall figure was waiting. Oliver visibly brightened as he spotted Percy.  
  
" I wasn't sure if you'd come, " he said.  
  
" What do you think I am, a masochist? " laughed Percy. " Get a taste of you and then turn my back? No chance."  
  
They headed off and somewhere on the sixth floor was a deserted corridor and Percy couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Oliver and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
" Percy, mmph, don't you think, mmph, we should be somewhere, mmph, a bit more discreet? " gasped Oliver as Percy's lips ravished him.  
  
Taking Oliver's hand he dragged him into the nearby linen cupboard and locked the door with an Unbreakable spell.  
  
" Discreet enough? " he asked coyly.  
  
" Perfect." Oliver replied, grinning broadly.  
Percy laid a nest of blankets on the cold stone floor then Oliver embraced him. Percy groaned, desperate to feel Oliver's sweetness on his own lips. Robes discarded, they clung together. Percy nuzzled Oliver's soft skin; his hands gliding over his strong arms and muscular thighs finely honed through endless Quidditch practice. He felt Oliver's hand trail teasingly up his inner thigh and he moaned.  
  
" I want you so much. " he whispered hoarsely.  
  
" Really? " smiled Oliver. " I'd never have guessed! "  
  
Still smiling he covered Percy's mouth with his own, lowering him to the floor.  
  
It was every bit as exquisite as the first time. Oliver was as gentle and as teasing as before and Percy indulged himself to the hilt.  
  
" You know, you are really beautiful. " whispered Oliver, his eyes shining as he looked at his lover.  
  
" Flattery will get you everywhere " said Percy wryly, moving his hand over Oliver's chest in a slow caress. " Tell me more. "   
  
But Oliver couldn't speak, not with his tongue halfway down Percy's throat.  
  
Later, much later they decided to move. Both were reluctant to leave the haven of the linen cupboard where they had made their own magic. They dressed quickly. Percy waved his wand and the blankets refolded themselves, sparkling clean again, and flew back on the shelves. In the corridor Percy drew Oliver into a last kiss and was savouring the feel of his lover's mouth on his when he nearly died of fright.  
  
" Weasley! Wood! What the hell do you think you're doing? "  
  
The voice was soft, dangerous and horribly familiar. They broke apart to see Professor Snape glaring at them, his black eyes glittering.  
  
" Having a kiss, Professor. We are both old enough, you know. " replied Oliver calmly. Snap's lip curled into a sneer.  
  
" That's not all you've been doing, boy. I can smell the sex on you. Both of you. I shall be having a word with Professor McGonagall about this, make no mistake. " Snape looked at Percy.  
  
" Miss Clearwater will no doubt be heartbroken once she finds out. You'd better tell her your tastes run in another direction, Weasley, before someone else does. " And he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Percy felt sick. Penny. He hadn't even spared her a thought. Not since...He felt guilt, despair and self-loathing.  
  
" Oliver..." he began.  
Oliver knew him better than he knew himself, but Percy couldn't stand the hurt in his eyes.  
  
" Just go, Percy." He said heavily.  
  
  
Next morning a highly embarrassed Professor McGonagall called Percy into her office.  
  
" Weasley. Professor Snape tells me... he saw you and Wood...and you were..." She couldn't go on.  
  
" He didn't see what he thought, Professor. We were just being friendly. A one-off thing. It won't happen again. " said Percy heartily.  
She looked thoroughly relieved.  
  
" You've always been such a sensible boy, Weasley. " she concluded.  
  
Percy left her office feeling worse than ever. Sensible. Practical. Fond of rules and regulations. Yes. So what had possessed him? Love? He stamped on that train of thought quickly.  
  
He decided to apologise to Penelope for neglecting her. He sought her out, took her behind the greenhouses and was more passionate with her than ever before. She was delighted, but for Percy it was like trying to drown a raging thirst with huge gulps of seawater.  
  
He went back to the common room headfirst into a blazing row with Oliver.  
  
" I've just seen McGonagall. A one-off, eh? "  
  
" What else could I say? "  
  
" How about the truth? All those wonderful things you said to me last night, the things we did to each other. Didn't feel like a one-off to me."  
  
Percy hung his head, mortified at Oliver's hurt and the single tear tracking down his cheek as he raved on.  
  
" I know you've been with her tonight. Make your mind up Percy. And do it quickly. You can't have it both ways. Oh shit. I can't talk to you when you won't even look at me! " And he stormed off.  
  
Percy sank, trembling, into an armchair. This was awful. He buried his face in his hands, vaguely recalling a line from some Muggle poet.  
  
" How unhappy would I be without either? "  
  
The exams were apon them. Oliver still wasn't speaking to him. Penelope sensed how unhappy he was but rather than tell her the truth, he told her they were quits. Better to end it now. She was heatbroken, taking it far worse than he thought. It seemed the only talent he had these days was for hurting people.  
  
Percy got his top-grade NEWTS and bade farewell to Hogwarts, trying to cheer himself up with the thought of his career at the Ministry of Magic. But it was no good. He sank into apathy and depression when he realised he had effectively dumped the one person he would ever love.  
  
He was lying on his bed at The Burrow when there was a timid knock at the door and his mother came in  
  
" Percy, dear. Your father and I are really worried about you. What's wrong, sweetheart? "  
  
" Oh, mum! " he wailed, throwing his arms around her and burying his head in her bosom. She stroked his flaming red hair as he cried softly, all the hurt and pain evident in his sobs. He began, falteringly, to tell her everything. He knew that he was her favourite of all her children and he didn't want to tell her anything that would make her despise him but it all came spilling out. Oliver. Penelope. The lot.  
  
" Percy, look at me." Said Molly Weasley. To his utter amazement she was smiling. " All your father and I want is for you to be happy, dear. And you're not, are you? I think you know what you have to do. "  
  
" You mean you don't hate me? "  
  
" Don't be so silly, dear. Love is a funny thing. You can't help the way you're made. "  
  
He gave his mother a bruising hug. He knew now what he must do. Striding downstairs he found a quill and a piece of parchment. Absent-mindedly nibbling the end of the quill he wrote:  
  
I have decided that what is supposedly right and proper isn't always what is important. I love you. There, I've admitted it. I know that I treated you very badly but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I can make it up to you, one day at a time.  
Meet me tomorrow in the Leaky Cauldron, 1pm. If you don't show up, I'll understand.  
Percy.  
  
He tied the note to Hermes's leg and watched the owl wing his way into the darkening sky, carrying his hopes and dreams with him.  
  
  
Nervously Percy walked into the Leaky Cauldron the next day. His hopes weren't high; too much damage had been done, so much left unsaid. He ordered himself a large glass of red wine and downed half of it in one gulp. He was nervously checking his watch for the umpteenth time when it happened.  
  
An arm slipped round his waist and he spun round, his eyes closed tight. This is a dream, he told himself firmly. You don't deserve this. But the arm didn't move and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of warm, loving hazel ones.  
  
" You came. Oh, Oliver! " And he began to sob brokenly, the tensions of the previous weeks finally released, gushing out of him in a torrent.  
  
" Shhh. " said Oliver soothingly. " It's all right, Percy. Shhh. "  
  
Percy wiped his wet eyes on his sleeve, dislodging his glasses, and stared wonderingly at the man in front of him.  
  
" You came." He repeated.  
  
" Of course I came. How could I not after that letter? It's not every day someone pledges his or her undying love for you. And I've been so miserable without you." Said Oliver seriously.  
  
" I love you., " said Percy holding Oliver's hands in his. " I love you and I don't think I can live another day without you. Convention be damned. "  
  
Oliver smiled a smile of such piercing sweetness that made Percy's heart fail.  
  
" You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," he said.  
  
Percy didn't hesitate. He slipped his arms around Oliver's shoulders and kissed him then and there, oblivious to the stares and surprised mutters of the other customers.  
  
Oliver was his. He felt blessed. Percy finally knew the meaning of true happiness and that was what mattered, no matter what.  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  



End file.
